Sakura Meretas Kuncup di Hati Itachi
by Mrs. King sen
Summary: ENDING FICT *Sakura's Diary*
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini aku angkat kembali dari kisah nyata yang di tulis oleh seorang istri dari akun "teh_kotak" yang diposting di forum bluefame.

Aku menunjuk Itachi Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno sebagai pemeran pasangan utama setelah melalui proses casting sebelumnya.

Disclaimer Naruto, Yang terhormat. Mashashi Kishimoto.

Sakura Meretas Kuncup di Hati Itachi, Yang tersayang. Uwi

~Enjoy Reading for Review~

*Sakura Meretas Kuncup di Hati Itachi*

(SAKURA POV)

Tepat saat perayaan hanami tiba, aku bahagia menjadi sakura yang meretas kuncup di hati Itachi Uchiha, pria tampan bermata sipit yang sudah lama aku kenal. Aku dan Itachi memutuskan untuk berkomitmen membina cinta kami dalam suatu jenjang pernikahan. Aku menjadi perempuan yg paling bahagia dan Itachi menjadi pria yang sangat romantis dan menawan dengan tuxedonya pada waktu itu. Aku bersyukur menikah dengan seorang pria yang, pintar, tampan, serta mapan di usia mudanya. Ketika kami berpacaran ia sudah sukses dalam karirnya menjadi seorang Hokage. Aku sangat bahagia menikah dengannya, terlebih saat Itachi memanjakan aku. Penduduk Konoha, kota dimana aku dan Itachi tinggal bersama mengatakan bahwa aku dan Itachi adalah pasangan yang serasi. Dan aku bahagia menikah dengannya.

xxx

Enam tahun berlalu aku resmi diperistri Itachi, sangat tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berjalan walaupun kami hanya hidup berdua saja karena sampai saat ini aku belum bisa memberikan suamiku seorang Itachi junior di tengah keharmonisan rumah tangga kami. Sebenarnya dulu aku pernah mengalami fase kehamilan, buah cintaku bersama Itachi. Tetapi pada usia kandunganku berjalan lima bulan aku mengalami keguguran. Dan hingga saat ini belum ada tanda - tanda kehamilan lagi pada diriku. Bersyukur Itachi selalu mendukungku. Ia menganggap Kami sama belum mempercayai aku dan Itachi untuk menjaga titipan-Nya. Tetapi berbeda sekali dengan adik kandung Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha terus mendesakku dengan menanyaiku kapan aku memberinya seorang keponakan. Aku tahu itu hanya sebuah alasannya saja karena memang sejak dari awal aku dan Itachi berpacaran, Sasuke sepertinya tidak menyukai hubunganku dengan kakaknya.

Hingga akhirnya setelah menikah, terkadang aku mendapatkan perlakuan tidak mengenakan dari adik iparku. Memang usiaku dengan Sasuke hanya terpaut beberapa bulan, karena kami lahir pada tahun yang sama. Tetapi setidaknya ia bisa menghormati aku sebagai istri dari kakaknya. Aku terus menutupi perlakuan Sasuke yang buruk terhadapku dari Itachi, karena aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan kakak beradik mereka.

xxx

Pernah suatu ketika satu tahun usia pernikahanku, Itachi mengalami kecelakaan, mobilnya hancur. Syukurlah Itachi selamat dari maut yang hampir membuatku menjadi seorang janda itu. Ia dirawat di rumah sakit terbesar di negara api, Konoha's Medical Center (KMC) dengan luka yang cukup parah. Pada saat Itachi berjuang melewati masa kritisnya, aku dan Sasuke selalu bergantian menjaganya siang dan malam. Sasuke yang notabane-nya merupakan garis keturunan klan Uchiha dengan segala yang terhormat, tidak memanfaatkan belasan pengawalnya untuk menjaga kakaknya, ia teramat menyayangi Itachi dan memutuskan agar ia yang menjaganya sendiri bergantian denganku. Karena yang aku juga harus bolak - balik mengurus pekerjaanku sebagai medic nin di kota Otogakure.

Suatu ketika aku kembali ke KMC setelah mengambil beberapa keperluan Itachi di rumah, aku melihat di dalam kamar dimana Itachi dan Sasuke berada, ada seorang wanita yang tengah duduk mencoba mengajak Itachi berbincang - bincang. Hari itu Sasuke sepi dari pengawalan, yang biasanya berjaga di depan pintu kamar. Puji syukur suamiku, Itachi ternyata sudah siuman, aku terharu melihat suamiku yang sudah bisa membuka mata sipitnya kembali. Kubuka pintu yang tertutup rapat, aku berdiam sejenak di depan pintu dengan mataku yang berkaca - kaca dan mereka semua melihatku. Itachi menatapku penuh manja, mungkin ia rindu padaku karena sudah lima hari matanya selalu tertutup. Tangannya melambai, mengisyaratkan aku untuk segera menghampirinya. Aku langkahkan kakiku, tepat berada di dekat sisi Itachi, kucium keningnya sambil berkata, "Aishiteru Itachi san" dengan berderai air mata.

"Aishiteru Sakura chan" dengan suara Itachi yang lirih namun penuh dengan cinta.

Namun tiba - tiba kudengar adik iparku memanggil namaku "Sakura san, kenalkan ini Konan chan, teman lama niisan dulu" Sasuke mengenalkan seorang wanita yang sedari tadi berada di tengah - tengah kami. Cantik dan anggun dengan aksesosi bunga kertas yang menghiasi rambut birunya. Setelah aku ingat - ingat, sepertinya Itachi pernah menceritakan wanita yang bernama Konan itu kepadaku. Itachi menceritakan bahwa dulu semasa ia mengikuti ujian chuunin pernah ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan gadis itu adalah KONAN. Aku tidak menyangka, aku akan bertemu Konan disini dan lebih tidak menyangka ketika menyaksikan kedekatan wanita anggun itu dengan Sasuke, adik iparku yang selalu sinis padaku. Aku pun langsung berjabat tangan dengan Konan, tak banyak aku bicara di dalam ruangan tersebut, aku tak mengerti apa yang Itachi, Sasuke dan Konan bicarakan. Aku hanya sibuk membantu seorang perawat, mengganti perban yang melingkari kening suamiku. Setelah selesai, aku pun berbincang - bincang dengan suamiku. Tetapi baru sebentar aku berbincang tiba-tiba Sasuke memintaku untuk pergi ke kantin membelikannya sesuatu. Dan Itachi pun mengijinkannya.

Anehnya, sekembalinya aku dari kantin, aku tak diperbolehkan masuk keruangan dimana ada Itachi yang menungguku. Sasuke yang berada di luar melarangku untuk masuk, ia berdalih Itachi butuh banyak istirahat dan tidak boleh di ganggu. Padahal aku yang berprofesi sebagai medic nin, aku lebih mengetahui kondisi sebenarnya Itachi. Kemudian dapat terdengar olehku suara Konan sedang berbincang - bincang di dalam bersama suamiku. Astaga, apa maksud dari Sasuke dengan semua ini? Dan hingga akhirnya adik iparku itu memintaku agar aku pulang saja dan ia yang akan mencari alasan bilamana Itachi menanyai keberadaanku. Ya, pasti Itachi akan percaya, baik salah ataupun benar, Itachi akan selalu mempercayai dan membela adik tersayangnya, satu - satunya keluarga yang Itachi miliki.

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan linangan air mata. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah diijinkan menjenguk Itachi sampai ia kembali dari rumah sakit. Dan aku hanya bisa menangis dalam kesendirianku. Menangis mengapa Sasuke sangat membenciku. Hari itu, aku menangis tanpa sebab, yang ada di benakku, aku takut kehilangan Itachi, aku takut cintanya padaku akan terbagi atau bahkan hilang, tidak tersisa sama sekali untuk wanita lain.

xxx

Pagi itu, pada saat aku sedang menyiram bunga matahari, tanaman yang sengaja aku dan Itachi rawat dari bibit - bibit kecil di pekarangan rumah, Itachi memanggilku ke taman belakang, ia baru aja selesai sarapan. Itachi mengajakku duduk di ayunan favorit kami sambil melihat ikan-ikan yang bertaburan di kolam air mancur. Aku bertanya, "Ada apa sayang?"...

"Besok aku akan pergi mengunjungi kediaman klan Uchiha" Itachi mulai memberhentikan ayunan yang mengayun tubuhnya.

"Iya sayang, aku sudah tahu, aku sudah mengemasi barang -barangmu di travel bag" aku masih terus mengayunkan tubuhku.

"Ya tetapi ada sedikit perubahan rencana sayang, aku disana selama tiga minggu bukan seminggu, Sasuke memintaku untuk mengajarkan beberapa jutsu klan Uchiha. Sekarang aku ingin seharian dengan sakuraku" lanjut Itachi yang berdiri meninggalkan ayunannya dan menghampiriku kemudian memelukku dari belakang dan kami berciuman.

Sebenarnya hatiku sedih dengan keputusannya untuk pergi selama itu tanpa aku, tetapi tak boleh aku tunjukkan padanya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saja, padahal aku ingin bersama Itachi, namun aku ingat bahwa adik iparku tidak menyukai keberadaanku, hanya karena ia cemburu padaku, karena Itachi kakak satu - satunya yang ia miliki sangat menyayangiku. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk tidak ikut saja.

Malam sebelum kepergiannya, aku menangis sambil membereskan keperluan yang akan dibawa Itachi. Itachi menatapku dan menghapus airmata yang jatuh dipipiku, lalu aku peluk erat dirinya. Hati ini bergumam tak merelakan ia pergi seakan ingin terjadi sesuatu, tetapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku hanya bisa menangis karena akan ditinggal pergi olehnya. Aku tidak pernah ditinggal pergi selama ini, karena kami selalu bersama-sama kemana pun Itachi pergi. Apa mungkin aku sedih karena aku sendirian dan tidak memiliki teman. Hati ini sedih akan di tinggal pergi olehnya. Hingga keesokan harinya, aku terus menangis, menangisi kepergiannya. Aku tak tahu mengapa sesedih ini, perasaanku tak enak, tapi aku tak boleh berburuk sangka. Aku harus percaya apada suamiku, Itachi. Ia pasti akan selalu menelponku.

xxx

Berjauhan dengan Itachi, membuatku merasa sangat tidak nyaman, aku merasa sendiri. Untunglah aku mempunyai kesibukan sebagai seorang medic nin, sehingga aku tak terlalu merasa kesepian ditinggal olehnya. Saat kami berhubungan jarak jauh, komunikasi kami memburuk dan aku pun jatuh sakit. Rahimku terasa sakit sekali seperti di lilit oleh tali. Tak tahan aku menahan rasa sakit dirahimku ini, hingga akhirnya aku mengalami pendarahan hebat. Aku dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh Kakashi, mantan kekasihku yang kebetulan datang berkunjung ke rumahku untuk mengantarkan undangan pernikahan dirinya dengan Anko, seniorku dulu di akademi.

Setelah di USG dan di diagnosa lebih lanjut, dokter memvonis aku terkena kanker mulut rahim stadium tiga. "Oh Kami sama" aku menangis sejadi - jadinya, apa yang bisa aku banggakan lagi dari diriku. Aku menyesali kondisiku, bukan karena aku takut mati tergerogoti penyakitku ini, melainkan ketika aku mengingat Itachiku yang malang, yang selalu berharap akan punya keturunan dari rahimku, namun aku tak bisa memberikannya. Dan kemudian aku hanya bisa menangis dibahu Kakashi.

xxx

Aku rindu pada Itachi, aku selalu menunggu ia pulang dan bertanya-tanya, "Kapankah ia segera pulang?"

Sementara Itachi berada disana, aku tidak tahu mengapa ia selalu marah - marah jika menelponku. Bagaimana aku akan menceritakan kondisiku jika ia selalu marah - marah terhadapku. Lebih baik aku tutupi dulu tetang hal ini dan aku juga tak mau membuatnya khawatir selama ia melatih adiknya, Sasuke yang baru saja dinobatkan menjadi ketua ANBU. Lebih baik nanti saja ketika ia sudah pulang, aku akan bercerita padanya. Setiap hari aku menanti suamiku pulang, hari demi hari aku hitung. Sudah tiga minggu lebih suamiku pergi, dan malam itu ketika aku sedang melihat foto - foto pernikahanku, ponselku berbunyi menandakan ada sms yang masuk. Kubuka di inbox ponselku.

Message from my Itachi

"Sakura aku pulang besok, untuk jam berapanya aku akan mengabarimu lagi" Hanya itu saja yang di-sms-nya padaku, tanpa menanyai aku sedang apa, bahkan menanyai kabarku yang sebenarnya sedang sakit ini saja tidak. Aku ingin marah, tapi aku pendam saja ego yang tidak baik ini.

Hari yang aku tunggu pun tiba, aku menantinya di rumah. Sebagai seorang istri, aku pun berdandan yang cantik dan memakai parfum kesukaannya untuk menyambut Itachi, suamiku pulang. Dan nantinya aku juga akan menyelesaikan masalah komunikasi kami yg buruk akhir - akhir ini. Bel pun berbunyi, kubukakan pintu untuknya. Sebelum masuk, aku peluk dirinya, tetapi ia tidak berbalik memelukku. Aku membungkuk untuk melepaskan sepatu, dan kaos kaki yang ia kenakan. Setelah itu akupun berdiri dan membawakan travel bag yang ada disampingnya. "Kami sama, Itachi tidak mencium keningku, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan" batinku. Itachi hanya diam dan langsung naik keruangan atas, kemudian mandi dan tidur tanpa bertanya kabarku. Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin ia lelah. Aku pun segera merapikan bawaannya hingga aku pun tak sengaja tertidur di ruang tengah.

Sepertiga malam aku terbangun karena merasakan sakit luar biasa pada rahimku, aku pun beranjak menuju kamar tidur untuk mengambil obat penghilang rasa sakit. Dengan terus menahan sakit, kubuka pintu kamar perlahan, aku tak ingin membangunkan Itachi yang tengah tertidur, namun betapa terkejutnya aku ketika ternyata aku tak mendapati Itachi di kamar kami. "Itachi san kamu dimana?"...

Tiba - tiba aku mendengar suara mesin mobil dari arah garasi rumah, aku langkahkan kaki menuju balkon kamar. Aku melihat suamiku dengan pijamanya keluar dari mobil dan membuka pagar rumah kami. Dengan terus menahan rasa sakit, lalu aku mencoba memanggilnya dari balkon tetapi ia tak mendengar. Kemudian aku berlari menuruni tangga tanpa memperdulikan rahimku yang terus meradang, tanpa memperdulikan kondisiku hingga akhirnya rahimku mengalami pendarahan lagi. Namun aku tetap mengejarnya tetapi ia begitu cepat pergi. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Itachi. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Mengapa ia bersikap tidak biasa terhadapku? Aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja, firasatku mengatakan ada sesuatu. Saat itu juga aku langsung menelpon Sasuke, aku bercerita dan aku bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan suamiku. Dengan ringan adik iparku menjawab, "Kau pikir saja sendiri!" Telpon pun langsung terputus. Ada apa ini? Tanya hatiku penuh dalam kecemasan.

Mengapa Itachi berubah setelah ia kembali dari kediaman klan Uchiha? Mengapa ia tak mau berbicara padaku, apalagi memanjakan aku?

(To be Continue ahh~)

semoga ini benar - benar 'to be continue' huhuhu banyak fictionku yang TBC terbengkalai tanpa kelanjutan.

Review! Review! Reviewmu, semangatku...

Cupcup ~emuaaahh...


	2. Chapter 2

Mooooo ngantuk tetapi aku mau sapa reviewer penyemangatku dulu.

~Aloha Hansen, reviewer langgananku ^_^ wah endingnya masih rahasia perusahaan uwikingsen corp tuh hihi *cupcup emuah dlu ahh.

~Aloha Rey, hihi sepertinya Itachi dan Sasuke seperti itu karena sedang iseng2 ga berhadiah ngambek sama Sakura ~.~! Hihi

~Nadya, hehe jawabannya ada di chapter ini sayang, review lagi yaa.

~Ayu, ga kepikiran ngadain cerita bayi tabung, sepertinya sulit mendiskripsikannya nanti T_T *gomen2.

Disclaimer Naruto, Yang terhormat. Mashashi Kishimoto.

Sakura Meretas Kuncup di Hati Itachi, Yang tersayang. Uwi

Setelah kejadian malam itu, semakin hari Itachi menjadi orang yang pendiam, seakan ia telah melepas tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang suami. Itachi hanya berbicara seperlunya saja. Aku selalu diintrogasinya. Selalu bertanya aku dari mana dan mengapa pulang terlambat dan ia bertanya dengan nada yang keras. Itachi telah berubah, aku tak lagi mengenali suamiku. Bahkan yang membuatku kaget, aku pernah dituduhnya berselingkuh dengan Kakashi, mantan kekasihku yang juga pernah menjadi senseiku dulu. Ingin rasanya aku menampar wajah tampan pria bermata sipit yang telah menuduhku serendah itu. Tetapi aku selalu ingat, sebagaimana pun salahnya seorang suami, status suami tetap di atas para istri, itu pedoman yang aku pegang. Aku pun bertanya, atas dasar apa ia menuduhku senista itu. Bukan jawaban yang jelas aku dapat, ia justru pergi meninggalkanku dengan semua kebingunganku.

xxx

Dua tahun berlalu, Itachi tak kunjung berubah juga. Aku menangis setiap malam, lelah menanti seperti ini, kami seperti orang asing yang baru saja berkenalan. Kemesraan yang kami ciptakan dulu telah sirna. Walaupun kondisinya seperti itu, aku tetap merawatnya dan menyiapkan segala yang ia perlukan. Penyakitku pun masih aku simpan dengan baik dan sekalipun ia tak pernah bertanya perihal obat apa yang aku minum. Kebahagiaanku telah hilang, masa depan sakura adalah musim gugur, harapan menjadi ibu pun telah aku pendam. Aku tak tahu kapan ini semua akan berakhir. Bersyukurlah, aku punya penghasilan sendiri dari aktifitasku sebagai seorang medic nin, jadi aku tak perlu meminta uang kepada Itachi hanya untuk pengobatan kankerku. Aku pun hanya berobat semampuku. Sungguh Itachi yang dulu aku puja dan aku banggakan, selain keramah tamahannya kepada orang lain yang membedakan ia dengan Sasuke Uchiha, sekarang telah menjadi orang asing bagiku, setiap aku bertanya ia selalu memintaku untuk berpikir sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja malam itu setelah makan malam usai, Itachi memanggilku. "Ya, ada apa sayang?" sahutku dengan memanggil nama kesayangannya "Sayang".

"Lusa kita siap - siap untuk pergi ke kediaman klan Uchiha" Jawabnya tegas.

"Ada acara apa?" sahutku penuh dengan tanda tanya. Kami sama, Itachiku yang dulu lembut tiba-tiba saja menjadi kasar, dia membentakku. Sehingga tak ada lagi kelanjutan diskusi antara kami.

"Kau ikut saja jangan banyak tanya!"...

Lalu aku pun bersegera mengemasi barang -barang yang akan dibawa sambil menangis, sedih karena aku merindukan Itachiku yang dulu. Dua tahun pacaran, lima tahun kami menikah dan sudah dua tahun pula ia menjadi orang asing buatku. Kulihat kamar kami yang dulu hangat penuh cinta yang dihiasi foto pernikahan kami, sekarang menjadi dingin, sangat dingin bak batu es. Aku menangis dengan kebingungan ini. Ingin rasanya aku berontak berteriak, tapi aku tak bisa. Itachi tak suka dengan wanita yang kasar, berbicara dengan nada tinggi, suka membanting barang-barang. Dia bilang perbuatan itu menunjukkan sikap ketidakhormatan kepadanya. Aku hanya bisa bersabar menantinya bicara dan sabar mengobati penyakitku ini, dalam kesendirianku.

xxx

Aku dan Itachi baru saja tiba di kediaman klan Uchiha, tiada yang berubah dari rumah megah itu. Dingin dan sepi, sama persis seperti pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki datang bersama Itachi untuk diperkenalkan kepada adiknya disana. Belasan pelayan berbaris rapih untuk menyambut aku dan Tuan muda mereka, tradisi turun - menurun dimana anggota klan Uchiha yang suka akan keistimewaan, patut diistimewakan juga tetap dipertahankan. Aku yang masih merasa lelah karena semalaman tidak tidur, disambut hangat oleh seorang kepala pelayan. "Apa kabar Tuan muda Itachi dan sudah lama Nona Haruno tidak berkunjung"...

Aku pun hanya tersenyum untuk membalas sambutannya, sedangkan Itachi, bahkan pada kediamannya sendiri ia benar - benar menunjukan perbedaannya. Dulu ia sangat easygoing, menganggap tiada seorang pelayan tiada seorang Tuan muda, sehingga penduduk Konoha sangat mendukungnya menjadi Hokage. Tetapi sekarang, ia benar - benar kaku, dingin, dan pendiam.

Kemudian kepala pelayan itu mengantarkan aku dan Itachi kesebuah ruangan yang sebelumnya belum pernah aku kunjungi.

Ruangan yang aku dapati benar - benar luas, dengan meja panjang dan banyak kursi di sisinya. Seperti ruang pertemuan. Aku juga menemukan sesosok pria yang tengah menatap lukisan besar. Pada lukisan tersebut tergambar sosok suamiku beserta adiknya diantara para anggota klan Uchiha yang sudah tiada. Terlihat pada setiap pakaian yang mereka kenakan terdapat lambang kipas, ya aku tahu itu lukisan keluarga besar klan Uchiha. Kuteliti kembali ternyata sosok pria yang tengah berdiri menatap lukisan, juga ikut tergambar. Astaga sepengetahuanku garis keturunan yang tersisa dari klan Uchiha, hanya suamiku dengan adiknya, Sasuke Uchiha. Lalu siapa dia?

Aku tak punya keberanian untuk bertanya tentang apapun. Aku hanya duduk bersebelahan dengan Itachi yang terus menunduk penuh kebisuan, kini wajahnya berkeringat seperti sedang ketakutan. Aku tak pernah mendapatinya seperti itu selama ini. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke datang dengan di antarkan oleh kepala pelayan yang sebelumnya menyambutku dengan ramah itu. Aku masih tidak tahu ada acara apa ini.

"Baiklah, karena kalian telah berkumpul, aku ingin bicara dengan kau Sakura"...

Sosok pria yang belum aku kenal berbicara sangat tegas, dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Pupilku mengecil, ketakutan ikut menjalariku, entah mengapa sosok yang sedang menyaiku seakan mengancam nyawaku dengan sorot matanya. Apakah orang ini juga yang membuat wajah Itachi pucat pasi seperti diriku sekarang?

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku garis keturunan tertua yang tersisa dari klan Uchiha, namaku Madara Uchiha"...

Madara Uchiha? Astaga, bukannya Madara Uchiha, pemimpin kudeta terhadap Kohona hanya tinggal legenda. Nama itu seharusnya telah hilang bersama terkubur jasadnya yang telah mati. Sungguh, kebingungan demi kebingungan menaungi diriku. Itachi tak pernah menceritakan garis keturunan klan Uchiha yang tersisa selain dirinya dan Sasuke, adik satu - satunya yang ia miliki dan yang sangat ia sayangi. Klan Uchiha dengan semua misterinya ternyata banyak yang belum ku ketahui, aku berusaha menetralisir ketakutanku.

"Kau telah bergabung dengan klan Uchiha kurang lebih delapan tahun lamanya, dan hingga saat ini aku tak mendengar tanda -tanda kehamilan lagi setelah kau mengalami keguguran waktu itu"...

Hei tahu darimana ia tentang riwayat hidupku? Pada pernikahanku dan Itachi, tak kudapati ia datang. Terlebih saat aku mengalami keguguran. Hanya Itachi suamiku, satu - satunya klan Uchiha yang setia menjagaku bersama rekan - rekanku. "Mungkin dia.." Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada Sasuke, ya mungkin ia penghubung Itachi dengan Madara.

"Sebenarnya dulu aku sudah mempunyai calon untuk Itachi, sebelum kau menjalin hubungan dengannya. Tetapi Itachi tetap pada pendiriannya untuk memperistri kau"...

Madara menatapku dengan dingin, ciri khas klan Uchiha yang telah mendarah daging di setiap garis keturunannya, tak terkecuali Itachi sekarang. Aku hanya bisa melihat wajah Itachi tanpa berkata. Madara terus berbicara dengan aura membunuhnya, hingga akhirnya ia mengoyak luka lama klan Uchiha, yaitu menghakimi Itachi atas semua pembantaian yang Itachi lakukan terhadap klan mereka sendiri yang menyebabkan klan Uchiha nyaris tinggal sejarah. Madara menyalahi takdir dan yang terakhir dari ucapannya dengan mimik wajah yang sangat menantang kemudian berkata, "Sakura jika kau tidak bisa melahirkan keturunan dari Itachi, bagaimana riwayat klan kami?" Madara menghentakan tangan ke meja kayu yang ada di hadapannya, yang berakibat semua kaca - kaca di ruangan itu pecah. Cermin, kaca jendela, gelas - gelas kaca, botol red wine hancur menjadi serpihan. Sungguh kekuatan yang mengerikan, menghancurkan tanpa sentuhan. Aku, Itachi dengan Sasuke menunduk tak berani menatap ngeri.

Madara yang entah kapan berjalan, tiba - tiba berada di sebelahku dan membisikan sesuatu. "Jadi kau maunya bagaimana? Mau diduakan atau berpisah?"...

Rasa takut yang belum juga hilang kini bercampur kedukaan. Aku menangis, untuk inikah aku diundang kesini?

DIDUAKAN - BERPISAH. DIDUAKAN - BERPISAH. DIDUAKAN - BERPISAH. Kata - kata itu memenuhi otakku. Kucerna baik secara motorik dan secara sensorik. Kami sama kuatkan hati ini, aku ingin jatuh pingsan. Hati ini seakan remuk mendengarnya, semua pilihannya menyudutkan aku. Mengapa garis keturunan klan Uchiha yang ada di hadapanku bersikap seperti ini terhadapku? Itachi yang berubah dingin terhadapku. Sasuke yang tidak menginginkan keberadaanku. Sekarang Madara yang benar - benar tidak menganggapku. Aku selalu munutupi masalah ini dari kedua orang tuaku yang tinggal di negara hujan, ayah dan ibu mengira aku sangat bahagia dua tahun belakangan ini.

"Sakura jawab!" Sasuke mengintervensiku, ia memintaku untuk menjawab. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti ketika seorang wanita yang sedang memilih. Aku bukan sedang memilih dua atau tiga potong pakaian yang akan aku kenakan untuk sebulan atau dua bulan lalu usang. Aku sedang memilih bahkan menimbang - nimbang seumur hidupku, ingin diduakan atau dipisahkan dari orang yang teramat aku cintai. Sungguh tidak adil, mereka semua sungguh kejam. Aku terus berfikir mana jalan yang akan aku tempuh untuk ke depannya. Menginggat nostalgiaku bersama Itachi yang berbahagia menjalani hidup berumah tangga, kemudian menangisi berubahan sikapnya. Menyesali kebencian Sasuke yang sungguh belum aku tahui sebabnya. Semua memoriku mengantarkanku pada jawaban 'itu'.

Aku menutup mataku dan langsung memegang tangan Itachi. Dengan tangan yang sama dingin dan gemetar aku menjawab dengan tegas menutupi rasa takutku akan aura seorang Madara Uchiha.

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa berdiskusi dulu dengan suamiku, tetapi aku dapat berdiskusi dengannya melalui sentuhan ini"...

Itachi maafkan aku, aku yakin ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk memperbaiki hubungan aku denganmu, aku dengan Sasuke, dan aku dengan Madara. Kuminta kamu untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku percaya Kami sama selalu menampilkan pelangi-Nya disaat hujan reda. Percaya bahwa matahari akan aktif kembali setelah melewati waktu sepanjang malam.

(To be continue baby)

Review ya ya ya ya..!

Cupcup Emuaah dulu ah


	3. Chapter 3

Terimakasih Shim Eun san, saus tomat sama, rizu chan, Hikari san, cheery chan, yunna chan, thia2rh san sudah meriview. CUPCUP EMUAH DULU DEH DEH DI UDEL :D, update lambreta karena memikirkan pertanyaan kk Andromeda no Rei (tq yah kak rei)

xxx

Disclaimer Naruto, Yang terhormat. Mashashi Kishimoto.

Sakura Meretas Kuncup di Hati Itachi, Yang tersayang. Uwi

~Enjoy Reading for Review~

*Sakura Meretas Kuncup di Hati Itachi*

(SAKURA POV)

"Untuk kebaikan dan masa depan klan ini, aku akan menyambut baik seorang wanita baru dirumah kami" Itu yang aku jawab, dengan kata lain aku rela cintaku dibagi.

Itachi memandangi aku yang sedang menahan linangan air mata dengan sedikit linglung. Aku yakin Itachi pasti sedang dalam kebingungannya, bingung dengan jalan pikiranku. Ah sungguh seandainya aku tidak menemukan surat itu, sekarang aku pasti akan mempertanyakan keberadaan Sasuke. Dengan kelu bibirku berkata kepada Itachi, "Sayang siapakah yang akan menjadi sahabatku dirumah kita nanti?"

"Dia Konan" jawab Sasuke.

Aku pun langsung menarik napas dan langsung berbicara, "Kapan pernikahannya berlangsung?"

"Pernikahannya dua minggu lagi" tambah Madara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan ikut mempersiapkan pesta pernikahannya nanti"

Aku bungkukan tubuhku, aku meminta ijin untuk menuju kamar tidurku lebih dahulu. Tak tahan lagi air mata ini akan turun, aku berjalan sangat cepat, dan kepala pelayan yang sebelumnya lagi - lagi mengantarku dan menawarkan tissue kepadaku.

Aku buka pintu kamar dan aku langsung duduk di tempat tidur. Ingin berteriak, tetapi aku sendiri disini. Tak kuat rasanya menerima hal ini, cintaku telah dibagi. Sakit. Diiringi akutnya penyakitku. Aku berjalan menuju ke meja rias, kubuka pita lambang Konohaku, aku bercermin sambil bertanya - tanya, "Sudah tidak cantikkah aku ini?" Ku ambil sisirku, aku menyisiri rambutku yang setiap hari rontok. Kulihat wajahku, ternyata aku memang sudah tidak cantik lagi, rambutku sudah hampir habis, kepalaku sudah botak dibagian tengah yang selalu tertutupi pita kebangsaanku.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, ternyata Itachi yang datang, ia berdiri dibelakangku. Tak kuhapus air mata ini, aku segera memandangnya dari cermin meja rias. Kami diam sejenak, lalu aku mulai pembicaraan, "Terima kasih sayang, kamu memberi sahabat kepadaku. Jadi aku tak perlu sedih dan kesepian lagi saat ditinggal kamu pergi bertugas. Iya kan?" Itachi mengangguk sambil melihat kepalaku tatepi tak sedikitpun ia tersenyum dan bertanya mengapa rambutku rontok, ia hanya mengatakan jangan salah memakai shampo. Dalam hatiku bertanya, "Mengapa ia sangat acuh dan ia sudah tak memanjakanku lagi?"

"Sudah malam, kita istirahat yuk!" Itachi meletakkan jemarinya pada pundakku.

"Aku belum mengantuk sayang, kamu tidur saja duluan" jemariku menimpali jemarinya.

Kuhitung mundur waktu, kapan aku akan berbagi suami dengan Konan, kapan aku ikut sibuk mengurusi pernikahan suamiku sendiri. Sudahlah, ini mungkin takdirku.

xxx

Malam sebelum hari pernikahan Itachi, aku menumpahkan curahan hatiku kepada satu-satunya teman yang aku miliki, Sakura's diary saksi bisu kehidupan sakura menuju kelayuan. Pada buku bersampul pink itu, aku menulis semua tentang perasaanku, terutama saat- saat terakhirku melihat Itachi, aku marah pada Itachi yang telah menelantarkanku. Aku menangis melihat Itachi yang sedang tidur pulas. Apa salahku? Hingga ia berlaku sekejam itu kepadaku.

xxx

Hari pernikahan telah tiba, aku telah siap, tetapi aku tak sanggup untuk keluar. Aku berdiri didekat jendela, aku melihat matahari, karena mungkin saja aku takkan bisa melihat sinarnya lagi. Aku berdiri sangat lama, kemudian Itachi yang telah siap dengan tuxedonya masuk dan berbicara padaku. Ah tuxedo mengingatkanku pada seremoni hanami pernikahanku dulu dengannya.

"Apakah kamu sudah siap?" tanya Itachi.

Kuhapus airmata yang menetes diwajahku sambil berkata, "Nanti jika Konan telah resmi menjadi istrimu, berikanlah ia bibit bunga matahari dan pintalah ia untuk merawat tumbuh kembang bibit itu bersamamu sebagaimana kamu dulu memintaku. Kemudian kecuplah keningnya di saat kau baru saja datang atau ingin pergi meninggalkannya di rumah seperti yang biasa kamu lakukan padaku. Lalu setelah itu..." perkataanku terhenti karena tak sanggup aku meneruskan pembicaraan itu, aku ingin menagis meledak.

Tiba-tiba Itachi berkata "Lalu apa 'sayang'?"

Aku terkejut mendengar kata itu, yang sebelumnya aku menunduk, seketika aku langsung menatapnya dengan mata sendu. "Bisa kamu ulangi apa yang kamu ucapkan barusan?" pintaku untuk menyakini bahwa telinga ini tidak salah mendengar. Itachi mengangguk dan berkata, "Baik sayang akan aku ulangi, lalu apa sayang?", sambil ia mengelus wajah dan menghapus air mataku, Itachi agak sedikit membungkuk karena ia sangat tinggi, aku hanya sedadanya saja. Kemudian ia mencium keningku, aku langsung memeluknya erat dan berkata, "Sayang, apakah ini akan segera berakhir? Itachi san kemana saja? Mengapa Itachi san berubah? Aku rindu sekali kepada Itachi san? Aku rindu belaian kasih sayang Itachi san? Aku rindu dengan manjanya Itachi san? Aku kesepian Itachi san? Dan satu hal lagi yang harus Itachi san tahu, bahwa aku tidak pernah berselingkuh! Setelah aku memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Kakashi sensei, aku tak pernah bertemu dan menemuinya. Sekali pun kami bertemu belum lama ini, itu karena ia mengantarkan undangan pernikahan dirinya dengan Anko, seniorku dulu waktu di akademi" Aku langsung bersujud di kaki Itachi kemudian kucium kaki putihnya sambil berkata, "Aku minta maaf Itachi san, telah mengijinkan Kakashi masuk ke dalam rumah kita, di saat Itachi san tidak ada sehingga menimbulkan salah paham seperti ini"

Saat itu juga, diangkatnya tubuhku, ia memelukku sangat lama, dua tahun aku menanti dirinya kembali dan sekarang ia menyentuh tubuhku dengan hangatnya. Namun tiba-tiba perutku sakit, ia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi denganku lalu ia bertanya, "Sakura apa kau baik - baik saja?" tanyanya dengan penuh khawatir.

"Bisa memeluk dan melihat kamu kembali seperti dulu itu sudah mebuatku baik, sayang" Aku hanya tak bisa bicara sekarang"...

Karena Itachi akan menikah, aku tak mau membuat ia khawatir. Dia harus khusyu menjalani acara prosesi pernikahan yang sesungguhnya aku tidak inginkan.

xxx

Setelah tiba di gereja, prosesi pun dimulai. Aku duduk pada bangku jamaat paling depan. Aku melihat suamiku berdampingan dengan perempuan itu, membuat hati ini cemburu, ingin berteriak mengatakan, "Itachi san jangan!" tetapi aku ingat akan kondisiku. Jantung ini berdebar kencang saat suamiku melingkarkan cincin pada jari manis Konan. Ketika semua itu telah selesai, aku menarik napas panjang. Hanya kepala pelayan klan Uchiha yang sedari tadi menemaniku, berada disampingku dan menawarkan tissue padaku. Sungguh hanya pelayan itu yang mengerti aku. Dalam hati aku berusaha untuk menguatkan diri ini. Sakura kau kuat. Tak sanggup aku melihat mereka yang ingin berciuman di depan para tamu. Rekan - rekanku dulu saat di akademi iba melihatku, mereka melihatku dengan tatapan sangat aneh, mungkin melihat wajahku yang selalu tersenyum, tetapi dibalik itu, hatiku menangis dan ingin berontak.

Saat pesta usai, dan kami sudah tiba di kediaman klan Uchiha, Itachi langsung masuk ke dalam rumah begitu saja. Tanpa menggendong mesra Konan seperti aku dulu. Aku sangat heran dengan perilakunya. Apa benar Itachi tidak suka dengan pernikahan ini?. Sementara itu Konan disambut hangat oleh Sasuke, tidak seperti aku dahulu, yang di musuhi.

xxx

Malam ini aku tak bisa tidur, bagaimana bisa? Itachi akan tidur dengan perempuan yang sangat aku cemburui. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan didalam sana. Sepertiga malam aku keluar kamar untuk mengambil air minum di dapur, saat berjalan di ruang tengah aku melihat ada lelaki yang mirip dengan Itachi tidur di sofa. Kudekati lalu kutatap. Kami sama, Itachi tak tidur dengan Konan, ia ternyata tidur di sofa. Aku duduk di sofa itu sambil mengelus wajahnya yang lelah, tiba-tiba ia memegang tangan kiriku, tentu saja aku terkejut. " Kamu datang ke sini, aku pun tahu" Itachi berkata seperti itu. Aku tersenyum. Itachi bangkit dari tidurnya dan berkata, "Maafkan aku, aku tak ingin lagi menyakitimu Sakura. Kamu menderita karena egoku. Besok kita pulang ke Konoha, biar Konan menyusulku dengan diantarkan Sasuke" Aku menatapnya dengan penuh keheranan. Tetapi ia langsung mengajakku untuk istirahat. Saat tidur ia memelukku sangat erat. Aku tersenyum saja, sudah lama ini tidak terjadi. Kami sama apakah Engkau akan memerintahkan malaikat maut untuk mengambil nyawaku sekarang ini? Karena aku telah merasakan kehadirannya saat ini. Tetapi masih bisakah Engkau ijinkan aku untuk merasakan kehangatan dari Itachi, suamiku yang telah hilang selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Itachi tiba - tiba berbisik, "Sayang kok kurus?" Aku menangis dalam kebisuan. Pelukannya masih bisa aku rasakan. Aku pun berkata, "Itachi san mengapa tidak tidur dengan Konan?"

"Aku rindu dengan sakuraku, aku tak mau menyakitimu lagi. Kamu sudah sering terluka oleh sikapku yang egois" dengan lembut Itachi menjawab seperti itu.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf telah menelantarkanmu. Selama aku berada disini, aku mendengar kalau kamu sering bertemu Kakashi saat aku tidak ada. Sasuke juga menunjukan foto - foto dimana Kakashi menemuimu di rumah kita yang ia ambil saat aku berada disini. Aku kecewa, aku berfikir ternyata benar bahwa kamu berselingkuh dengan sensei-mu itu. Maafkan aku Sakura" tambah Itachi.

Hati ini sakit ketika Itachi mengira aku senista itu, ketika tidak ada kepercayaan di dirinya, hanya karena foto dua dimensi dari Sasuke yang tidak pernah bis memaparkan betapa tulusnya aku mencintai pasangan seumur hidupku ini.

Malam itu, aku menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Itachi dan berusaha memaafkannya beserta sikap Sasuke yang telah membuat aku dan Itachi salah paham. Karena aku tak mau mati dalam hati yang penuh dengan rasa benci.

xxx

Keesokan harinya ketika aku ingin terbangun untuk mengambil gelas air minumku, tiba - tiba kepalaku terasa pusing, rahimku sakit sekali, aku mengalami pendarahan dan Itachi terkejut mendapatiku seperti itu, ia langsung menggendongku. Aku pun dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dalam perjalanan pandanganku mulai gelap, dan aku pun tidak sadarkan diri.

Entah berapa lama aku terpuruk dalam kondisi kritis, dari kejauhan aku mendengar suara terisak seorang pria. Aku merasakan tangan yang dingin. Ah tangan dingin Itachi menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Ketika kubuka mata ini, kulihat wajah Itachi penuh dengan rasa kekhawatiran dengan deraian air mata, yang sepanjang hidupku mengenalnya dan bersamanya, tak pernah kudapati mata onyx-nya basah. Itachi mengatakan, "Sakura, aku minta maaf" Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan hal itu. Dalam hatiku, apa ia sudah tahu tentang sesuatu yang terjadi padaku? Aku berkata dengan suara yang lirih, "Itachi san, aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin bertemu ayah, ibuku, antarkan aku pergi menemui mereka, Itachi san"

"Itachi san jangan berubah lagi ya. Janji? Sakura sayang Itachi san" Tiba - tiba saja kakiku sakit sangat sakit, sakitnya semakin keatas, kakiku sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi, aku tak kuat lagi memegang tangan Itachi. Kulihat wajahnya yang tampan terus berlinang air mata. Sebelum mata ini tertutup, aku mengatakan bahwa aku bahagia melihat Itachi punya pengganti diriku. Aku bahagia selalu melayaninya dalam suka dan duka. Menemaninya ketika ia mengalami kesulitan dari kami pacaran hingga kami menikah. Aku bahagia bersuamikan dia. Dia adalah nafasku, denyut nadiku, detak jantungku. Mataku mulai menerawang menginggat semua kejadian dalam hidupku dan berusaha mengiklaskan yang terjadi.

(to be continue... Daddahhh...)


	4. Chapter 4

Whoooaaa kamsya2 yg sudah mereview, jujur Sakura Meretas Kuncup di Hati Itachi recycle fictionku yg paling bnyk reviewerna *nangis dipelukan Kingsen suamiku.

Cupcup emuah utk cherry, thia2rh, arisa, rizu, rei, wasu, shim eun, hansen, tomato dan para silent reader.

Aku menunjuk Itachi Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno sebagai pemeran pasangan utama setelah melalui proses casting sebelumnya.

Disclaimer Naruto, Yang terhormat. Mashashi Kishimoto.

Sakura Meretas Kuncup di Hati Itachi, Yang tersayang. Uwi

~Enjoy Reading for Review~

*Sakura Meretas Kuncup di Hati Itachi*

(Sakura's DIARY)

Itachi san mulai berubah, Itachi sudah tak sayang lagi padaku. Aku berusaha untuk mandiri Itachi san, aku tak akan bermanja-manja lagi padamu. Aku kuat Itachi san dalam kesakitan ini. Lihat Itachi san, aku kuat walaupun penyakit kanker ini terus menyerangku. Aku bisa melakukan ini semua sendiri sayang.

xxx

Besok suamiku akan menikah dengan perempuan itu. Perempuan yang aku benci, yang aku cemburui. Tetapi aku tak boleh egois, ini untuk kebahagian keluarga suamiku. Aku harus sadar diri. Itachi san, sebenarnya aku tak mau diduakan olehmu. Itachi san aku masih tak rela. Tetapi aku harus ikhlas menerimanya.

xxx

Pagi nanti Itachi san, suamiku melangsungkan pernikahan keduanya. Semoga saja aku masih punya waktu untuk melihatnya tersenyum untukku. Aku ingin sekali merasakan kasih sayangnya yang terakhir. Sebelum ajal ini menjemputku. Itachi san i miss you.

xxx

Sasuke maafkan aku telah hadir dalam kehidupan kakakmu hingga aku hidup didalam hati kakakmu. Ketahuilah Sasuke, dari dulu aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai adik kandungku sendiri walau kau terus memusuhiku. Dari dulu aku selalu mengerti apa yang kamu inginkan dari Itachi. Lebih mengerti lagi setelah aku mendapati surat medical check up tentang kesehatanmu yang menjelaskan bahwa ada kangker yang menjangkiti tubuhmu sehingga dirimu tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan untuk klan Uchiha. Aku mencoba mengikhlaskan diri berbagi cinta dengan wanita lain, tanpa menyalahkan dirimu Sasuke. Tetapi mengapa kamu tega menfitnah diriku, membuat Itachi menjauh dariku dengan kesalah pahaman yang sesungguhnya bukan hanya menyiksaku, tetapi juga menyiksa kakakmu yang teramat kau sayangi. Mengapa engkau sangat cemburu padaku Sasuke? Itachi tetap milikmu tetap menjadi kakakmu, aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk memutuskan hubungan saudara denganmu. Dengan Konan kau sangat baik tetapi denganku kau bersikap sebaliknya.

xxx

Itachi san, suamiku. Mengapa keluargamu sangat membenciku? Aku dihina oleh mereka Itachi san. Aku tak bisa berbicara tentang ini padamu, karena aku tahu kamu pasti membela Sasuke, tak ada gunanya. Aku diusir dari rumah sakit. Aku tak boleh merawatmu. Aku cemburu pada Konan yang sangat akrab dengan adikmu. Setiap hari ia datang ke rumah sakit bersama Sasuke. Oh Kami sama kuatkan aku, maafkan aku, berilah keadilan ini padaku.

(ITACHI POV)

Dan kini aku telah membawamu ke orang tuamu, Sakura. Aku akan mengunjungimu sebulan sekali bersama Konan di negeri hujan ini. Aku akan menanamkan pohon sakura didekat pusaramu, yang mencerminkan keteduhan hatimu ditengah kesendirianmu membawakanmu. Sakura, Konan tak sepertimu sayang, yang tidak pernah marah, Konan sangat berbeda denganmu. Ia tak pernah membersihkan telingaku, rambutku tak pernah di creambathnya, aku juga tidak pernah dinina bobokan ketika seperti bersamamu dulu. Aku menyesal telah menelantarkanmu selama dua tahun, kamu sakit pun aku tak perduli, hidup dalam kesendirianmu. Seandainya aku tak menelantarkan kamu, mungkin aku masih bisa tidur dengan belaian tanganmu yang halus. Sekarang aku sadar, bahwa aku sangat membutuhkanmu, Sakura. Taukah kamu Sakura, kamu wanita yang paling tegar yang pernah kutemui. Aku menyesal telah asik dalam ke-egoanku. Sakura maafkan aku. Sakura tidur tetap manis. Senyum manjamu terlihat di tidurmu yang panjang. Maafkan aku, tak bisa bersikap adil dan membahagiakanmu, aku selalu meng-iyakan apa kata Sasuke, karena aku takut kehilangan. Maafkan aku ketika kau di fitnah oleh adikku, aku percaya begitu saja. Apakah Sakura akan mendapat pengganti aku di surga sana? Apakah Sakura tetap menanti aku disana? Tetap setia dialam sana? Tunggulah aku disana Sakura.. Bisakan? Seperti Sakura menunggu aku di sini.. Aku mohon.. Itachi sayang Sakura, Sakura akan terus meretas kuncup dihati Itachi.

[T]H[e] a[N]D~ Review!

Cucupemuuahh *uwi


End file.
